My Dragon
by CrazyRedQueen
Summary: Maleficent is more than patient with Regina and waits for the day the Queen will admit her feelings for her.


**My Dragon**

 **Summary: Regina tries not to love Maleficent because of her past relationships, but it's hard not to when Maleficent keeps showing up everywhere she goes and being so... so patient with her.**

Chapter One:

The first time Maleficent shows up to see her is when she's talking to her secretary at work. She had been heading home, but had to speak to her secretary quickly and tell her she wouldn't be at work the next day because Henry was in a play.

Just as she was about to walk away from her secretary, someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She tensed for a second before frowning and pulling herself out of their grasp. She spun around to come face to face with Maleficent who showed no expression at all.

"What are you doing?" Regina had growled in annoyance. Had it been anyone else, she might have blasted them to the next dimension by now, but because it was Maleficent, she found herself refraining from doing so.

"I came to see you," Maleficent simply said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you couldn't just say 'hello' like a normal person?" She asked, now walking away knowing the dragon would follow her. "I thought it would be more effective if I hugged you instead," she replied.

"From behind. Without saying 'hello' first?" Regina said, exiting her office with Maleficent trailing behind. "We're friends aren't we?" Maleficent questioned, though there was something in her voice that Regina couldn't quite place. "That's not what friends do, Mal," Regina informed her and stopped at her car.

She turned to see Maleficent who nodded at her last statement. "Maybe you're right," Maleficent admitted, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Regina stood confused for a second more before sighing and getting into her car and driving away.

《》《》

The next time Maleficent turned up to bother her was at Henry's play. Regina was stood at the back of the school theatre with Emma Swan and the pirate, watching Henry on the stage.

Regina was watching her son intently , amazed at his acting skills in front of such a large audience, when Maleficent suddenly sidled up next to her. Despite having just showed up next to her, the dragon kept her own attention on Henry. With furrowed brows, Regina turned back to watching her son in the play.

When the play was over, Regina was quick to exit the theatre with Emma and Killian and get away from the blonde who kept seemed to want something from her.

The three stood outside in the night, waiting for Henry to show up so they could congratulate him in such an amazing performance and take him home.

Before he could show up, however, the woman Regina had been running from made her appearance instead. With a heavy sigh, Regina turned her attention to her. Knowing they would want to be alone, Emma and the pirate excused themselves then walked away to stand by the doors of the school.

"What do you want this time?" Regina questions coldly. Unphased by this, Maleficent answers her, "I wanted to see you," she says.

"You've been wanting that a lot, lately," Regina notes, "why?"

"Am I not allowed to see my... friend?" She asks, spitting out the word 'friend' as if it was something vile.

Regina looks her over, trying to find something different about the woman stood before her. Because there _was_ something different about her, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"There's something different about you, Mal," Regina points out. "What is it...?" She then mutters to hersef.

Maleficent chuckles softly, "I've just come to a realisation, beastie," she tells Regina, bringing back the old nickname from the Enchanted Forest.

"And what would that be?" Regina questions.

"You'll find out soon," she presses a quick kiss on Regina's cheek before once again disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

Regina shakes her head and turns back to Emma and the prirate who are smiling like they know something she doesn't. "What?" She snaps.

"You can be so dense sometimes," Emma tells her, unafraid. "What on Earth are you talking about?" Henry then chooses this moment to appear and greet them. Regina casts a quick glance at Emma and Hook before turning to hers and the Saviours son.

《》《》

Maleficent once again shows herself, but this time it's at a small party at Snow and David's. Regina is unsure why she's there because it's invite only, but then again, that hasn't stopped Maleficent in the past.

The door knocks and Regina turns to see Snow rushing over to it with baby Neal in her arms. She watches as her step-daughter opens the door to see Maleficent on the other side.

She half expects Snow to go pale and run into David's arms at the sight of the dragon, but instead she opens the door wider and welcomes Maleficent in.

At this point Regina is beyond confused. Maybe Maleficent threatened the Charming's into inviting her so she could continue to follow her. Then again, that's not her style. If Maleficent wants to go somewhere she's not invited, she just shows up. She doesn't threaten people into inviting her.

It's only when Emma goes up to Maleficent with a smile and greets her that she realises the woman must have actually been voluntarily invited. But why would Snow and Charming invite Maleficent? The woman whose baby they kidnapped?

Regina takes it upon herself to find out. She puts down the red wine she had been drinking and heads over to the blonde woman. She grabs Maleficent's attention by lightly grasping her elbow and turning her towards her. Regina can see how her face lights up at the sight of her and how she suddenly gets butterflies in her stomach.

"I was just about to come over to you, dear," Maleficent claims and places a quick kiss as a greeting on her cheek. Regina flashes a brief smile in response and gets to it, "were you invited here?" She asks, though it was fairly obvious she was. "Of course. Why else would I be here?" She chuckles.

"Good point. But why would you willingly come to Snow and David's party after what they did to you?" Regina questions in disbelief.

"Well, you're here," she plainly says.

"About that," Regina starts, "you've been showing up everywhere I go. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, beastie?"

"No. And you haven't called me that since the Enchanted Forest. Why are you suddenly bringing that back?"

With a sigh that's almost sad, Maleficent answers, "don't worry about it, little one. I'll see you soon." With that, Maleficent doesn't teleport out, she walks out.

Determined not to let her leave without an explanation, Regina excuses herself from the party and follows after the blonde.

She races down the stairs as fast as she can in her heals exits the apartment onto the chilly street. She looks around and spots Maleficent not that far away, heading in the direction of her house.

Taking off her heals, Regina starts lightly running after the woman. She's sure Maleficent knows she's coming due to her exceptional hearing.

Eventually, after only stepping on one stone, she reaches the woman and starts walking beside her. Maleficent briefly acknowledges her presence but doesn't say anything like so many times back in the Enchanted Forest when she was younger.

"What is it you're keeping from me, Mal? Why do you keep following me around and 'poofing' away before we can actually have a proper conversation?" Regina asks, breaking the short silence. "It doesn't matter, beastie. I already told you," Maleficent says.

Regina looks down at her bare feet as they walk before she takes a deep breath and finally says something. "Is it because... Is it because you love me?" Maleficent looks at her with surprise. "It's the only explanation I can come up with. It's just like back then, in the Enchanted Forest. You always following me around, showing too much of an interest for it to be anything innocent."

"Oh, darling, when has my interest in you ever been innocent?" Maleficent points out. Regina nods in agreement and looks back down at her feet, just in time to step over a pebble she would have otherwise stepped on.

"But... Yes, that is the reason I keep appearing," Maleficent suddenly sounds much more vulnerable than she usually did and that shocked Regina a little despite having seen Maleficent depressed and lost before.

"You really love me?" Regina asks, unsure and skeptical. "Of course I do, dear. I'm surprised you never noticed before," Maleficent laughs as they both turn a corner. "Maybe that's why Emma called me 'dense'," Regina mutters to herself causing Maleficent to grin. "Wait, was it Emma that invited you to the party?" She then asks.

"Indeed it was," Maleficent replies.

"I should have known she'd do something like that," Regina grumbles half-heartedly.

The two fall into a comfortable silence as they continue the journey to Maleficent's house, walking through the unusually quiet town.

When they finally arrive and stop by the fence outside Maleficent's house, the dragon turns to her and gives her a smile.

"Goodnight, little one," she says and Regina's heart flutters at the nickname. She returns the goodbye and sighs contentedly when Maleficent places a kiss on her cheek for the second time that night.

Regina watches as Maleficent goes through the gate and starts walking uo the pathway to her small house. Just before the blonde can walk through the door to her house, Regina calls out her name almost desperately. Maleficent stops and turns around with patience.

Confused as to why she had called out her name, Regina just goes with the flow, "you know, I'm okay with you loving me. Because... well, because I love you, too," she rushes out, unsure why she feels scared to admit such a thing to Maleficent when the dragon loves her too.

Maleficent looks both surprised and not surprised at this revelation and she walks back down the pathway to meet Regina. She steps back through the gate and Regina watches her nervously, almost afraid of what she'll say or do.

"You love me, too?" Maleficent asks in something akin to disbelief, yet with a hint of knowing hidden beneath her words.

Regina mutely nods in response, not trusting her voice after what she'd just blurted out.

A smile graces Maleficent's face and she gently cups Regina's face with both her hands. She lets out a breathy laugh before ultimately pressing her own lips against Regina's.

Regina's eyes widen in surprise, but they quickly close when she relaxes into the kiss and places her own hands on Maleficent's cheeks, shoes long forgotten on the floor by now. Before the kiss can deepen, Maleficent pulls away to speak.

"I may be hundreds of years old already and have a lot of time left, but I was hoping you'd admit your feelings some time soon," she says.

"You knew?" Regina asks, baffled.

"Of course I knew, beastie. I've known for a long time now, eve if you tried to supress your feelings and forgot, yourself," Maleficent tells her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"I had no way of knowing if you would reject me or not."

"Yet you had no problem admitting how you felt when I confronted you."

"I may have kept my feelings at bay, but I'm not a liar," Maleficent says.

"You're right. Sorry," Regina apologises.

"You have no need to apologise, dear," Maleficent takes her hand in her own hands and places a chaste kiss on her nuckles. "I'm just glad you finally told me how you feel," with that, the two kiss in the chilly night of Storybrooke, outside of Maleficent's home with Regina's heels forgotten on the floor.

The End

 **A/N: I must say, this wasn't my best work, but DragonQueen is my OTP and I wanted to write a small one-shot because we all know Melficent is more than patient when it comes to Regina and, to me, it's fairly obvious the two had a thing back in the day so they must have some kind of feelings for each other still.**


End file.
